Deceiving Eyes
by MellarksGirls
Summary: "I'm assuming you've both heard of The Wolves?" Detective Edward Cullen is given the once in a lifetime opportunity to become an undercover agent and enter one of the largest gangs in America. He soon discovers that deceiving eyes belong to deceiving people.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Assignment **

EPOV

"Cullen!" Someone kicked my desk and I woke suddenly, jumping about a foot out of my desk chair. I looked down and saw that I had drooled on my paperwork. _Great, just great._

"What?" I snapped grumpily. I looked at my watch and noted it was 7 in the morning, I'd had a good 50 minutes sleep and I'd been sitting at this stupid desk for almost six hours trying desperately to catch up on paperwork. When I applied to be a cop, I thought I'd be out chasing the bad guys, not filing papers all day and considering turning my gun on myself.

"Chief wants to see you in his office." My bleary eyes finally focused on Detective Aro Volturi as he glared down at me like I was the scum of the earth.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled as I tried to put my paperwork together in some sort of order but it kind of failed as the papers just stuck together from my drool. Aro realised I wasn't gonna say anything else and stormed off.

"And stop sleeping on the job!" He yelled over his shoulder. He could kiss my ass for all I cared, ever since I'd landed the job as detective, he'd tried as hard as he damn could to make me quit. And I'll tell you, sometimes I'm really tempted to handcuff him to a lamp post downtown and leave him there. That'll teach the smug-

"Cullen! Today, if you please." The Chief yelled from his office door and I ran a quick hand though my hair before I walked into his office. I really hope he's gonna fire me so I can do some other job that's more fun. I'll bet hot-dog vendors don't have to file any paperwork.

"Take a seat, son." He motioned to the seats opposite his desk and I slouched down in one. Carlisle Cullen was the Police Commissioner for the Seattle Police Department but everyone around here called him Chief. He was my Uncle and I still called him Chief. He's also the one who helped me get my Detective position and who referee's my entire family on holidays.

"What's up, Chief?" I ask, rubbing my eyes lazily. He pretends not to notice but I know he knows I'm here every single night and day. I live for my job, but apparently working me like a dog suits everyone just fine and no one will give me a promotion. Jerks.

"Edward, this is Isabella Swan, a detective from Forks. Izzy, this is Edward Cullen." Chief gestured towards the seat next to me and for the first time, I actually noticed someone sitting there. Wow, I must really be tired.

"Pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to me and it took me a whole five seconds to realise I had to shake it and for her to get uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'm on overdrive at the moment." I explained sheepishly as I shook her hand. She was incredibly pretty with brown eyes and chestnut brown hair. She also had pale skin and a couple of freckles on her nose.

"I noticed." She laughed a little and we both sat back in our chairs, our attention now focused on Chief.

"I'm assuming you've both heard of The Wolves." He said gravely and we both nodded. The Wolves were a Mafia gang that specialised in organised crime and giving the cops a hard time. It was run by a man called Sam Uley who was rumoured to be so ruthless that he actually scarred his own wife's face to show who owned her. He was sick.

"Well, for a while now we've been trying to dig up some evidence to get the major players of the gang in jail but it hasn't worked. So we sent some undercover agents in to see what they could find. That was almost three months ago and now they're requesting back up." He looked pointedly at the two of us.

"Us?" I asked incredulously and he nodded. I couldn't believe it, and actual assignment. Something important and serious. Oh, Aro was going to have a stroke when I told him where I was going.

"It was a tough choice but you two are the best detectives for the job. Here are our other two detectives already in there." He tossed two files on the desk and we both leaned in to get a closer look. The first was a girl, the picture showed her to be pretty with spikey hair and her file said she was about 4 foot 9.

"Mary Greene. However, you'll know her as Alice Brandon. She looks a little different in there, her hair is still spikey but it'll be so many different colours it'll make your head spin. She's gotten in with the drugs part of their operation and for the past month she's been feeding us back pictures of their stores and their major dealers, we're slowly cutting off all their connections."

The next picture showed a huge muscled guy with a blonde mop of hair and dimples. I'd hate to meet him in a dark alley, even with my gun.

"Emmett McCarthy, known to them as Emmett O'Toole, or Em to his friends. He's incorporated himself as one of Uley's personal bodyguards and is monitoring the little Prince at all times. These two are our best. You two are going to be better." Chief explained, Izzy and I exchanged nervous glances and looked back at Chief. He handed us both a large envelope each.

"Inside your envelopes are new ID's, your briefs and your instructions for tomorrow."

"Instructions, Chief?" Izzy asked, pulling out her ID and looking at it quizzically.

"On how to get into the gang, one of our other under cover's is acting as a dealer's associate and has been feeding them information about the two of you. You have your 'interviews' tomorrow." He held up his fingers in quotation marks around the word interviews.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I mimicked his action and he rolled his eyes at me.

"What? You thought getting into the Mafia was going to be easy, it takes work and you'll be tested no doubt."

"Then why don't we have more time to prepare? Why tomorrow?" Izzy piped up. Ten points to the lady, good question.

"Because our cop gave them the wrong date and I didn't find out until about 10 minutes ago. Now are you in or out?" Chief asked, staring us both down.

"I'm in." I said straight away, I'd take anything to get away from that desk.

"Me too." Izzy agreed and I grinned at her, we were going to make good partners.

"Good, now both of you get down to Linda's Hairdressing." Chief declared before sitting down by his desk. We both gave him a quizzical look.

"You need to change your looks so you won't be recognised. Linda's husband was an undercover cop, she's trustworthy." He explained and we both stood up. He instructed us to return to his office at 3 on the dot for a final briefing.

There was a car waiting for the both of us outside and we both climbed in. The driver began to escort us over to the Hairdressers.

"So, you're from Forks?" I asked, attempting small talk. It's not that I'm socially awkward, I just never have time for pleasantries with anyone besides my family on a Sunday.

"Yeah, it's okay if you've never heard of it, most people haven't." She smiled and I grinned back, admitting that I didn't know. We chatted a little more until we got to Linda's.

We both climbed out and walked in to the building where Linda herself was waiting for us, she ushered us in and spent almost four hours primping and changing our looks until we resembled something that was almost like ourselves but just different enough that we wouldn't be recognised.

My red, shaggy hair was now a coppery- brown colour and shorter , it was still in disarray on my head and would never be tamed but I looked very different. I'd also been shaved so my stubble was gone and a clean cut, quite handsome young man if I do say so myself was stood there.

Izzy's hair had had some red tones and highlights put in and was a lot shorter so it framed her face and came to just past her shoulders. She'd been given a light fake tan so she looked like she was from Arizona and not rainy old Forks. She looked great.

By the time we had finished, we headed to the deli next door to get something to eat and chat a little before we had to be back in Chief's office. We got our food and sat down in an inconspicuous corner away from prying eyes.

"So, what's your new name?" Izzy asked me quietly. I pulled out my envelope and looked at my new ID.

"Edwardo Masen. How original." I chuckled sarcastically. I was going to kill Chief for this. Izzy giggled at my new name.

"Well, you can still shorten it to Edward, say you have a grudge against your Spanish heritage or something." She said and I laughed, agreeing with her.

"What about you?" I asked and she pulled hers out too and read it to me.

"Arabella Dwyer. It says on this file that I'm called Bella for short." She looked down at her ID for a second then shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you. I'm Edwardo." I stuck my hand out towards her and she laughed before shaking it.

"Lovely to meet you too." She giggled and we finished the rest of our meal before heading back to the Police Department. As soon as we entered the building, Chief was there and was ushering us inside his office.

"You won't be going back to your houses tonight, we've rented hotel rooms for the two of you. Separate hotels of course, you're only to know each other by a mutual acquaintance. But you're both to arrive at the same time at your destination, so act as though you're strangers or this thing is through before it began." We both nodded our agreement and he kept on talking.

"Once there, you'll be given trials. Like initiation tests I suppose, if you don't pass them you'll be killed on the spot, so pass them for god's sake!"

"No pressure there, then." I muttered but a glare from Chief shut me up and he continued.

"After you get past initiation, they'll give you the mark of the gang. For most it's a tattoo of their symbol somewhere on your body, but they've been known to brand people they're not sure about, so be careful." He said and I cringed a little at how much that must hurt.

"You'll both be together in the gang, you'll be part of the money laundering, underground businesses scheme and there are some major players I need you to watch out for. First and most obviously, there's Uley. And then there's his right hand men, Jared Cameron and Paul LaHote. Then there's Uley's prodigy, Jacob Black, who'll inherit when Uley steps down or is killed," I was hoping for killed, "he also has two right hand men, Embry Call and Quil Ateara." As he spoke each name he placed a file down with a picture, they were all quite similar in looks; tanned, brown hair, brown eyes, muscles.

"A few more you need to watch out for are the trouble twins, Leah and Seth Clearwater. They're mostly in the drugs though so you don't need to be too worried. But Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller are the head lackeys that deal with money collection, so seriously watch out for those." I examined the pictures carefully, trying to remember each face when two more files dropped down on the desk. These two were a man and a woman, both blonde, both flawless.

"Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock, ruthless and unforgiving. You'll be dealing with these two a lot so be careful and don't let them suspect because if they do, you're dead before you can say oops."

"Got it Chief." I told him as I let all the photographs burn into my skull, my life may depend on this and I wasn't going to screw it up.

"Any questions?" Chief asked and we both shook our heads, anything else that we needed was in our envelopes.

"Okay then, there will be clothes in your hotel rooms waiting for you for tomorrow. Good luck. And if you ever need to contact me, every Tuesday afternoon I'll be in one of the convenience stores in downtown Port Angeles, I'm going from A to Z so keep up with which one I'll be in." And with that we got up, parted ways and prayed to whatever god was out there that we'd still be alive this time tomorrow.

**A/n. Hey! Sooo, me (Writer-Of-Randomness) and my good friend District12Girl have decided to team up to create the ultimate story! Yes that's right, we have the mafia, cops, love, tragedy and a lot of cool times. We're co-writing this story so we're alternating writing chapters, this one is mine (obviously) so chapter 2 will belong to District12Girl. Hope you like it, and if you didn't then stop reading you freak! Anyway, bye for now! See you in chapter 3 :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Meet The Wolves**

EPOV

"Your car is waiting outside Mr. Masen." The manager of the hotel announced before leaving the room and heading down the corridor, leaving me alone in a cold, slightly old fashioned hotel room. Chief explained that a car would take me to the poker club down the strees from The Wolves' 'home' and drop me off before making me face my probable death.

"Good bye life." I mumbled to myself, grabbing my coat and heading out the door. I quickly left a few coins on the table beside the door for the cleaner, who happily decided to wake me up at 6am so she could dust the room. I walked out into the mid morning sun and straight into the front of an old pick up truck. "Nice to know I get to take my last car ride in style." I said sarcastically to the driver, who was a middle aged man with greying hair and a bit of stubble for a beard.

"I don't get to choose which car you ride in. I'm just here to drop you off, as ordered." He replied before pulling off the curb and heading off towards the darker, rougher end of town.

"Isn't Iz- I mean Bella riding with us?" I asked, examining the endless warehouses and night clubs with people stumbling out drunk already.

"No. Miss Dwyer will be travelling in a different car." He looked at me sharply. "You're not supposed to know each other."

"Yes, I know that I just thought we'd be travelling together, you know, saving the planet by using less fuel an-"

"Can I give you one piece of advice Mr. Masen." He interrupted and I nodded slowly. "When you're in with The Wolves, stop talking crap and act like one of them. They're ruthless and don't care about anything except where their next pay check is coming from. If you don't follow their lead, I'll be seeing you next week when I'm pulling you out of a ditch." He slammed on the breaks suddenly and got out of the car. "We're here." He said pulling my door open. I climbed out slowly and examined the area. Run down bars, dirty streets and one poker club which looked as lively as ever.

"Thanks a lot." I said as the driver got back in and put the car in gear. He drove away without another word. I immediately headed down the road and around the corner where I knew The Wolves would be waiting and tried to figure out how a gang as murderous as them would greet each other. Would they high five? Shake hands? What if they had a secret handshake that I should know? As I drew closer to the main door of the warehouse I started to think I wasn't cut out for this after all.

I stood outside the front of the grey, bleak building for a few seconds before slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside. The room was dim with only a broken desk and a few chairs scattered around. A dead plant was placed in the corner with a crack down the centre of the pot.

"Well, well, another candidate arrives." A rough voice laughed from the shadows.

"I'm Edwardo Masen." I gulped, trying to add a bit of roughness to my voice too.

"Looks like a mummy's boy to me." A girls voice smiled from another direction.

"Ha, my mother gave me my name. I prefer Edward. I never got along with the people on the Spanish side of the family." I walked further into the room and tried to look into the dark corners for the shape of a person.

"From a broken family." Suddenly a girl appeared from one of the corners. "I like it." She pulled a devious smile. She had black straight hair which ran down her back and a plain tank top on with a pair of ripped jeans and knee length boots. "I'm Leah, that's my brother Seth." She nodded towards the man who had just emerged from another corner. He tilted his chin towards me and I nodded in return. "I'll take him to Uley. Seth, wait for the next one."

Leah turned on her heel and headed for a door at the back of the room, I followed closely and tried to keep my breathing down. The rest of the warehouse which we passed was just room after room along a dark, damp corridor, each one closed with a lock on the door. Eventually we reached a door at the end of the corridor which was open slightly which voices echoed through.

"So you thought you would try and enter my pack. Get on first name terms with my closest of friends, only to go and feed all of our doings back to your boss, thought I was that stupid, did you?" A male voice rang through the door.

"No! Not at all, I don't work for anyone. I want to work for you." Another male voice trembled. We reached the door and Leah pushed it open, revealing a tall, muscular man standing over a person, who was slouched on his knees, trembling.

"The next candidate." Leah announced, showing no concern over the guy who was now weeping on the floor.

"Excellent. Take this one away to Jacob, he'll know what to do with him." The man replied as a smile crept onto his face. After a few seconds the cowering man was gone and it was just me and the man I now assumed was Uley, alone in the well lit room. I took a quick glance around to see it was a well kept office. With a red velvet couch at one side and a large oak desk at the end. It was decorated with various antiques which I'm pretty sure haven't been found in second hand shops, only the houses of the rich and famous.

"Nice collection." I said, nodding at the room behind him. "I don't suppose they were _all_ birthday gifts." Uley chuckled at my comment and went to sit behind his desk.

"First impressions are always most important Edwardo." He leant back in his chair as though to examine me further. "Make a bad first impression and it doesn't usually end well."

"That's why I hope to only make good impressions on important people." I started to wander around the room. A sudden burst of confidence ran through my body and I started to think that maybe I was going to come across as too cocky.

"Well, you've made a good first impression on me, but that's not to say it might not change."

I turned my back to him as though to examine a large painting and gulped loudly. "I hope it doesn't change. I rather admire your work here with The Wolves."

"Is this why you would like to join us?"

"This is precisely why." I walked over to him and sat in the large chair opposite him.

"Tell me Mr. Masen. What was your profession before you came here today?" My eyes widened as I suddenly realised that my previous profession wasn't in my new identity file.

"I've never really had a profession." I lied. "I've been in and out of prison many times. The law is my enemy and I would like a job where the employees and manager feel the same way." I sighed with relief when Uley got up and held out his hand.

"I think we will work well, you and I." He said as I shook his hand. "You only need to know one thing when you work for me." He started to direct me to the door. "Your first mistake will be your last." A shiver ran down my spine at those words but Uley seemed unfazed. As I began back down the corridor to where Leah was stood Uley spoke again. "Oh and one last thing Mr. Masen." I turned to look into his dark, vicious eyes.

"Welcome to The Wolves."

**So there was my first chapter! Yay! A little shorter than my fellow co-writer but I don't mind, it's not about the quantity, it's the quality :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and see you in Chapter 4! :D **

**Take it away Write-Of-Randomness! :D**


End file.
